I will get you!
by Susu2705
Summary: What happen if you take 5 Downtown girls into an boarding school where 5 five boys fuck every girl. What will happen when the boys cant get the girls to fuck them? ShikaTema NaruHina KibaIno SasuSaku NejiTen. Lemon, Kiss, Humor, Kick Ass. Bad grammar! Dont like dont read.
1. Profiles Info

Information

Name: Temari no sabuka

Age: 17

Favorite song: Man Down by Rihanna

Live with: Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Ino

Drive: Motor Bike

Hair color: Dark blond

Clothes: Different for each day

Temari is the one that make sure the girls don't make any trouble she is kind of the boys. She and Tenten are kind of the tomboys in the group. She likes to play call of duty with Tenten and Hinata. She think horror movies are funny she always found something funny about it like: The pupets mouth looks like a pussy or when she felt she had the funniest face.

Name: Hinata

Age: 17

Favorite song: Listen by Beyonce

Live with: Temari, Sakura, Tenten and Ino

Drive: Motor Bike

Hair color: Dark blue

Clothes: Different each day

Hinata isn't the shy little girl like in the Anime, she doesn't like to be played around of boys or anyone else (Except her group.) Hinata love music and have a beautiful voice but doesn't know. She like to play call of duty with Tenten and Temari.

Name: Tenten

Age: 17 (Yes Tenten is the same age as the other girls live with it.)

Favorite song: I kissed the girl by katy perrie

Live with: You know the girls

Drive: Motor bike

Hair color: chocolate brown

Clothes: Different each day

Tenten is the tomboy of the group with Temari. She like to dance and party. She doesn't show any intress in clothes but she still look good in what she chooses. Tenten and Hinata is the bad asses they do things like: Steal movies from the Cinema, Smoke, make races on their bike sometimes with Temari.

Name: Sakura

Age: 17

Favorite song: No broken hearted-girl by Beyonce

Drive: Fiat 500

Hair color: Cherry pink

Clothes: Different each day but girly

Sakura and Ino are the most Female like in the group. They show too much interest in clothes and shopping. Sakura is the smartest in the group is always that make a plan out if the girls got into troubles. She is a terrible cook

Name: Ino

Age: 17

Favorite song: S &amp; M by Rihanna

Drive: Shares with Sakura

Hair color: Light blond

Clothes: Different each day but girly

Ino likes to shop and love shoes and clothes. She is very dumb and forget things very easy. Ino is very lout mothed and she doesn't care what people think about her. She doesn't like play boys (None of the girls does.)

Plot: The girl use to live downtown and go on a normal school. Downtown there was some prankers who decided to make a big prank. The girls saw the prankers prepare for the prank so they decided to stop them but it was to late. The prank was already done and explode. ( Don't want to wright about just wanna go on with the storie.) The prankerst run and when the major come she thought it was the girls. For the girls punishment they have to go to a boarding school for girls and boys.


	2. Rejected!

**AN: Hey i'm very sorry for the grammar i come from denmark soooo yeah.**

**Here's first chapter enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If i did that damn Naruto will had responded to Hinata after the pain figth and stop chasing Sakura!**

The girls

Four girls stood infront of a big public school and sighed.

" If I ever find those pranksters I swear I kick their butts!" Tenten said angrily.

" Yeah they send us to this school where everyone fuck each others. I mean I wouldn't mind being fucked but I know the person just leave me with and broken heart so if im gonna be fucked it have to be someone I love and of course loves me!" Ino said the rest of the girls just starred ad her like she was insane, when Ino gave them the 'WHAT?' look they just dropped it.

" Well we pretty lucky that this isn't a school where we have to use uniform." Hinata said as she looked down at her clothes. Hinata was wearing a croptop with an demin jacket and a dark red skater skirt her hair was out in a loose side braid and she had dark red vans on. [AN:If anyone wants to see it is on my profile Except the vans] Tenten had a black t-shirt with red writing that said 'Fuck it' a checkered red shirt around her waist with black torn skinny jeans and black boots her hair was up in a high braid.( Yeah Tentens pretty much goth I don't mind I love goth!) Temari had white skinny jeans and a sweater over her shirt so you could see the collar of the shirt she had on under and white nike air force 1 on and the normal hair style four pigtails. (It looks pretty cool!) Ino had a floral dress very very short with a blazer on it and sandals with heels and her hair was up in a high ponytail. Sakura had white shorts and a tanktop with the end down in the shorts and with a cardigan on over it her hair was down and curled a bit.

"Would you guys stop complaining? It's not getting us anywhere!" Temari snapped.

"Yeah guys c'mon let's just get the best out of it while we here okay? " Sakura asked and the girls (except Temari) just made a defeated sigh.

A few guys past them and made flirty looks and smiles and said stupid comments like what's up babe or Damn I think a got a catch. When the guys left the girls looked ad each other

"See ya!" Ino, Hinata and Tenten said exactly ad the same time and turned around.

Temari and Sakura just grab them by their hair and pulled them back.

" No no your staying here." Temari said.

" Aaaw that hurts! I don't wanna be here!"

"Well you have to."

While the girl was auguring 5 expensive cars got in the schools parking. Almost all the girls there was out in the school park run up to them.

The boys.

"Hey Shikamaru ii was thinking about if you would be my tutor you see I'm very bad ad chemistry." One of the fangirls asked a boy with a white shirt and black pants hair was up in a high ponytail that looked like a pineapple .

Another fangirl interrupted and said: " You wish! You got 33% I only got 22% so Shikamaru should be my tutor I need him more then you do." The fangirls just discussed with each other so Shikamaru just took the chance and leaved. Infront the school door four boys already escape from the fangirls. The one had his long chocolate brown hair in a low ponytail and hade a white t-shirt on with an open shirt over it and dark brown jeans he had the same eyes as Hinata. The second had blond spikey hair blue eyes an orange t-shirt with a black summer jacket on it with black pants. The third one had black hair that looked like a chicken butt a blue t shirt and black shorts. And finally the fourth one had brown hair a little spiky to taatos on his chicks that was triangle and he just wear a black t-shirt with white writing that says 'Coming after you like a dog' and had black jeans.

" Hey guys." Shikamaru said as he reach them

" Sup." "Hey Shika." "Hn."

" Neji what you glaring at?" Shikamaru asked Neji since he didn't respond.

"Her." He said looking at Hinata who was leaning against her motor bike.

"Man she's Hot." Naruto said. Neji just smirked. [ Before you stop reading I just wanna say is not what you think Neji doesn't like Hinata just read on alrigth.!]

Naruto saw the smirk and said. " I'll bet you 50 bucks that im gonna make her like me under 3 minutes."

" I'll bet you a hundred that she's gonna reject you." Neji said still with he's smirk.

" Ha! Dream on. Watch and learn! " He said before walking over to Hinata. The boys just watched them they couldn't exactly hear what they said but they could see it was going bad since Hinata had a smirk on her face and her armed crossed.

Naruto come back very surprised. " I can't believe it! She rejected me!"

The boys laugh their butts of except Neji he just mad a little laugh. Unlucky to him Naruto noticed and said " Oh if it is so funny then I liked to see you try Neji."

" What do I get out of it? " Neji asked fishing for money.

" You get 50 bucks more if you make her like you!" Naruto said proudly.

" I think she already does." Neji said as he walked over to Hinata.

Naruto was prepared to tease Neji all day that he wasn't better then him, but to he's surprised Hinata just make a happy scream and hugged Neji. Neji come back a few minutes later.

" Okay what just happened there? " Sasuke asked a bit confused.

" She's my cousin." Neji said with he's hands in his pocket.

"WHAT!? No fair!" Naruto yelled.

" I get 100 bucks if she reject you she did. And you said if I could make her like me I'll got 50 bucks more you didn't say what kind of like she likes me in cousin. So that be 150 bucks " Neji said. Naruto jaw just dropped.

After he gave him the money the boys walked in and over to their lockers


	3. Bad girl

AN: Hey guys so here's second chapter of my story. Oh and I have warned you of my really bad grammar so don't give me reviews if it is about my grammar because I did warn you if you want a story with perfect grammar don't read this. Anyway ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Soooooo sad!

The girls.

"Hinata who was that guy?" Ino asked very curiously

"Who Neji? He's my cousin and-"Hinata said with a smirk as she looked at Tenten.

"-Tenten's ex-boyfriend."

"No way! Is that true Tenten?" Temari asked. Tenten who was blushing madly just nodded.

"Why haven't you told us? I mean we known each other for like years!" Sakura burst out.

"It was when my dad died when I was 7 and I got send to an orphanage and meet Tenten. Neji always came to visit me and then he meet Tenten since we was always together and yeah they kind of liked each other. After a year Neji stopped visit don't know why and you Ino and Temari came in." Hinata explained.

Everybody just formed their mouths like 'o'.

"As much as I hate to say this we actually didn't break up he just leaved. But as Hinata was saying we were 7 years old nothing serious." Tenten finally broke out.

The girls was just about to say something until the bell ringed signaling there only was five minutes left to classes starts.

"Shit we need our schedules and locker numbers before class start!" Temari said already running into the hallways with the girls following her.

After what seemed like forever they finally got to the office where a lady with black hair and a pig waited for them.

"You must be Temari, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata and Ino?" The lady asked.

"The one and only." Ino almost yelled. The other girls just nodded.

"Aright I'm Shizune here's your schedule and locker number." Shizune handed them their schedule and locker number and wished them luck.

When the girls got out in the hallways they immediately checked their schedule.

"WHAT! We only have first class together." Temari burst out.

"It looks like it." Sakura said.

When the girls entered the room the teacher wasn't there yet. There were only four seats left at the front, so the girls took the seats.

"Weird the teacher isn't here yet." Ino said as she sit down.

"Hey that reminds me of the one back at our old school you know the one that transferred." Hinata said.

"Yes he always came with the ridiculous excuses." Tenten joined.

"Yeah he's name was-"Suddenly the door opened and the teacher came in.

"Sorry class I had to help a cat down from a tree." The teacher said as he read a book. A lots of 'yeah right' came from the class.

"Kakashi?" All five girls asked.

Kakashi took he's eyes from the book and face the persons who said he's name.

"You" He said trying to be cold.

"Well nice to see you to." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Aren't you done with that porno book yet?" Temari said a bit surprised.

"Is not a porno book." Kakashi snapped.

"Fine is about two lovers that makes love constantly in the bed." Tenten said.

"Thank you Tenten." Kakashi said.

"You know the second part is out right?" Hinata asked.

Kakashi took e deep breath and then said. "Whaaaaat! Of course I knew that." Kakashi said.

"Well aren't you going to get it? I saw it on that book store right over the street."

"No that can wait until school ends." Kakashi said holding himself back. The girls just raised an eyebrow.

"Class since this is chemistry I want you to go around and make new friends I got to help an old lady over the street." Kakashi said before walking out of class.

"That was easy." Temari said.

"Yeah I forgot something in my locker be right back!" Tenten said as she walked out of the class.

With Tenten.

Tenten walked in the school hallways and was thinking. Does he even remember me? I don't think so. Why am I even thinking about him? I mean c'mon we were 7 years old! As Tenten was thinking she didn't pay any attention to the hallways. She bumped into someone and landed right on her butt.

"Awwie that hurt!"

Tenten said. The person she bumped into helped her up and when she saw who it was she blushed.

"Neji?"

"Yeah and you are?" Neji asked confused.

"I'm the president of the united states. Who do you think I am?" Tenten said sarcastically.

"Tenten?" Neji asked and recognized her.

"No you sure I'm not your Aunt?" Tenten asked.

"Yes. I can tell by your sarcasm that it is you." Neji said bringing up memories.

"Thought you forget me." Tenten said.

"Hm but I didn't. So what are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"I transferred to this school with Hinata and three others." Tenten said looking down hiding her blush.

"You grow a lot."

"Yeah you to."

"Tenten I'm sorry." Neji said. Tenten now was looking right into he's eyes.

"Huh?" Tenten said stupidly.

"I know you mad at me because I left and I'm sorry but I had a reason." Neji explained.

"And what was that reason?"

"I can't tell you." Neji said hoping for her to forgive him.

"Then come to me when you can talk about it." Tenten said ready to leave but Neji grabbed her arm leaning her against the lockers and kissed her. The bell ring and people was starting coming out of the classes but the two of them didn't stop kissing. People was normally used to see some couples kiss at the hallways so they didn't pay any attention to them. As there tongs were fighting for domination they didn't noticed four girls behind them that giggled.

"Wow I dint know Tenten was a bad girl." Ino said with a big smile on her lips.

"Either did I but you know what they say love changes you." Sakura said.

"Or maybe this is just how you say 'long time no see' on Neji and Tenten language." Temari joined.

"Then I like to know what they do when they say 'I miss you'." Hinata said.

Tenten and Neji stopped as soon as they heard their names and was just listening to the conversation.

"Guys shut up." Tenten snapped.

"C'mon Tenten you were kissing on the hallways is your own fault." Sakura said teasing her.

"It was Neji that kissed me." Tenten said pointing at Neji.

"Well you kissed back." Neji said felling normally.

"See Neji thinks its fine. Tenten is totally normal kissing your lover." Temari said. Tenten just burred her face in her hands.

"Well got to go the guys are waiting for me see ya." Neji said as he walked away.

"See ya" All five girls said.

AN: Sooooo what ya think? Please review but not if it is about my grammar! If I got to say it myself I think that the grammar is alright in this chapter. And if you have any idea to this story just tell me. See ya in the next chapter!


	4. Classes

**Naruto: Hey Susu?**

**Me: What is it Naruto?**

**Naruto: Could you make a scene where I see Hinata naked?**

**Me: *Hits Naruto on the head* PERVERT" You've been hanging out with Jiraya tooooooo much.**

**Naruto: Ouch that hurts! Susu2705 doesn't own anything except the plot. BTW REALLY BAD GRAMMAR.**

**Me: HEY! Anyway enjoy.**

Tenten just glared at them. Four girls were wearing the biggest smile on their lips and stared at their friend.

"That was sudden." Temari one of the girls said.

"Guys just quit I don't want to hear it okay!" Tenten snapped and walked away to her class. (Since they only have first class together.)

"I don't get it. Did we say something wrong?" Ino asked confused.

"I don't think she get it either." Hinata said. The girls said their goodbye's and walked off to their classes.

With Sakura:

When Sakura walked into class she saw at least 10 girls in front of the door waiting for someone and when Sakura walked in they just made a sad sigh.

Sakura walked to the last row and sit down. A guy with Black hair walked in and all the girls just jumped on him and flirted with him the guy just rejected them all walked towards Sakura.

"You sitting on my spot." He said with a cold voice.

"Oh? I didn't know that we have our own spot." Sakura said stupid.

"We don't" The guy said and figured out she was new.

"Then why did you say it was your spot?"

"Because no one besides me sits there."

"That doesn't make it your spot."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't"

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does."

"I'm glad that you agree with me." The guy said with a smirk, but that just pissed Sakura off.

"Fine Drama-king if you want your spot that badly I move." She said and moved to the spot beside her. "But don't think you win because this isn't over." Right on that moment the teacher walked in.

"Okay everybody as usual I'm Itachi your Biology teacher and there was supposed to be a new student today."

"That's me!" Sakura said and stood up.

"Oh okay tell us about yourself."

"Um okay. My name is Sakura Haruno I'm seventeen years old. I like to read and hear music I hate playboys if they are hitting on me but if they don't I don't mind them. Oh almost forgot THIS IS my natural hair color" Sakura said and sat down again.

"Okay take good care of Sakura class today we have to learn about lab la bla." The teacher said and began to teach. While Sakura was trying to concentrate on the lesson she could fell a pair of eyes on her. When she turned her head to the pair of eyes she saw it was that guy from before staring at her with a smirk.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sakura almost asked.

"I'm not staring." He answered with the same smirk on he's lips.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Getting information." He said and looked up and down at Sakura.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Excuse me Sasuke and Sakura would you please stand up and share with the class what you were talking about." Sakura gave Sasuke one last evil glance and stand up.

"Ehhm we were talking about ehhm." Sakura blushed a little because it was a little embarrassing to tell the class that Sasuke was staring at her body.

"We were talking about….YOUR EYES! Yes your eyes they really beautiful they show the best in you." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I mean not that that your face isn't showing the best in you it's also very handsome and and ehm your body is also on top and ehhm" Sakura looked around to see the whole class was staring at her.

"I think is best if I just sit down and shut up." Sakura said and sit down.

"Thanks for the compliment." Sasuke said smirking.

"I said Itachi-sensei eyes were beautiful not yours Drama-king." Sakura said and buried her face in her arms.

"We have the same eyes he's my brother." Sakura raised her head to see he's eyes and he was right they had the same eyes.

"I will get you back this war is far from over Drama-king."

"If you say so Pinky."

Meantime Art class:

Temari was sitting around a round table in art class beside her was a guy with a ponytail that looked like a pineapple sleeping.

"Okay class I'm Deidara your art teacher today you have to draw the person next to you after class you have to give the drawing you made to each other Begin!"

Temari turned around too se the boy was still sleeping and sighed.

"Hey wake up I can't see you face if you cover it with your arms." Temari said trying to wake him up.

"Leave me alone troublesome woman." Shikamaru said still with he's head buried in he's arms.

"What did you call me lazy-ass?"

Shikamaru raised he's head from he's arms and looked at Temari. Temari just realized that he actually was really good looking but that didn't stop her anger.

"I called you a troublesome woman."

"That's it! You just granted yourself a dead wish." Temari said a little bit too loud.

"You two least talking more drawing or its going to be detention." Deidara said with a 'Don't make me say it again' tone.

Shikamaru and Temari shut up and began drawing each other.

Meantime English class:

Tenten was sitting on third row besides the window and was making English grammar on paper. The paper had all her attention until Tenten overheard a conversation between two girls.

Girl1 "Sorry I was late for the first class I knew that you wanted me to be there."

Girl2 "That's okay. Did you came home late yesterday or something?"

Girl1 "No I sleept at Neji's so I needed to take bath and change clothe when I came home this morning."

Girl2 "Wow you go girl but you know what they say: you only sleep with him once'"

Tenten was too busy thinking to hear the rest of the conversation. _So he was just playing with me? No maybe it's just he's best-friend they just had a sleep-over or something! Stupid Tenten who do you think Neji is a girl? I GOT TO ASK HIM!_ The bell rang and Tenten rushed out of class to go find the girls so they could eat.

Meantime Music class:

Hinata was sitting on a chair looking and listening to some students who was rehearse to the school talent show.

"Okay enough kids now we have to start the lesson. One by one have to go up on the stage take one instrument and play it so I know that everyone can play an instrument if you can sing do that to." The teacher said.

A little time after all the student had played a song on an instrument and some sang but none of them was good at it.

"Okay next." The teacher said.

Hinata realized she was the only one who hasn't been on stage so she walked up to the stage.

"Are you new I haven't seen you around?" The teacher asked looking curiously at Hinata.

"Yeah I am new my name is Hinata."

"Okay I'm Kurenai your music teacher obviously." Kurenai said. Hinata liked Kurenai because she was funny and wasn't like the other teachers.

"Okay Hinata what instrument are you taking and can you sing?" Kurenai asked.

"Eh I think I'll go with the piano but I can also play guitar and I don't know if I can sing but I can give it a try." Hinata said kind of nervous.

"Okay let's hear it! What song are you going to play?" Kurenai asked.

"Ehhm Good enough by little mix." Hinata said as she walked over to the piano. Hinata sit down on the chair infront of the piano and began playing and singing. [AN: I suggest you go hear it before reading.]

Verse 1:

I am the diamond you left in the dust.

I am the future you lost in the past.

Seems like a never compared wouldn't notice if I disappear.

You stole the love that saved for myself.

And I watched you give it to somebody.

But these scars no longer I hide.

I found the light you shout inside.

Couldn't love me if you tried.

Chorus:

Am I still not good enough?

Am I still not worth that much?

I'm sorry for the way my life turned out.

Sorry for the smile I'm wearing now.

Guess I'm still not good enough.

Verse 2:

Does it burn knowing I used all the pain?

Does it hurt knowing you fuel to my flame?

Don't look back, don't need your regrets.

Thank god you left my love behind.

Couldn't change me if you tried.

Chorus:

Am I still not good enough?

Am I still not worth that much?

I'm sorry for the way my life turned out.

Sorry for the smile I'm wearing now.

Guess I'm still not good enough.

Verse 3:

Release your curse.

Cause I know my worth.

Those wounds you made are gone

You ain't seen nothing yet.

Your love were thin and I never win.

You want the best.

So sorry that's clearly not me.

Oh this is all I can be.

Chorus:

Am I still not good enough?

Am I still not worth that much?

I'm sorry for the way my life turned out.

Sorry for the smile I'm wearing now.

Guess I'm still not good enough.

The student had one after one stopped talking and listening to Hinata song now they all stood up and was clapping at her.

"That was RIIIING" The teacher didn't have the chance to finish because the bell rang.

"Uh lunch got to see my friend's see ya Kurenai -Sensei." Hinata said and took off.

A certain blond had sitting at the back and listening to the whole thing now he was running after Hinata.

"So Hinata is you name. Didn't think you had a name." The blond said as he reach to Hinata.

Hinata stopped at her locker to put some books in there and turned around.

"I had a name I just didn't want to tell you." She said.

"Hey dobe you coming." Sasuke said as he and Shikamaru walked up to them.

"Hey Teme can't you see I'm busy."

"Listen I don't like playboys that's why I don't like you." Hinata said trying to end the conversation.

"And why do you think I'm a playboy." Naruto asked.

"Because you asked me on a date before you even asked my name."

"SNAP!" Both Sasuke and Shikamaru said.

"Shut up guys." Naruto said and turned to Hinata.

"Look actually I'm a real gentleman."

"Yeah and I'm Lady GaGa!" Hinata said with a tone like 'I'm better richer and smarter then you.' That cracked Shikamaru and Sasuke they almost got on the floor while laughing their butts off. While Naruto was yelling at them to stop Hinata took this chance to go away and she did.

So what ya think please review I have very few reviews that makes me sad! If you want a quick update then give me some ideas cause I don't have anything in mind or yes I have but not ya know ahhh forget it! See you in the next chapter.


End file.
